


The Upside of Falling

by ecclesia



Category: Misc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecclesia/pseuds/ecclesia





	1. Chapter 1

Becca

The familiar sound of the school bell pierced my ears as I walked through the hallway to English class.

One more year. 180 days of classes.

It was a mantra. I repeated it to myself daily to help make it through the hell that was high school. I knew most people shared my disgust with school, but I still couldn't help but feel lonely as I forced my way through the crowded hallways of Eastwood High.

Everywhere I looked there were students laughing or kissing.

A jock teasing a cheerleader as she liberally applies her bubblegum-flavoured lip gloss to her already shiny lips.

Two girls shoving books in their locker, giggling flirtatiously as they glance over their shoulders at the group of boys ogling them.

Or, my personal favourite, the dozens of couples making out and publicly groping each other.  Ew .

Was it jealousy? Maybe. It would be nice to have someone to love. Someone to hold hands with as I walked through the halls. To text during class and giggle every time my phone lights up and their name appears. But I wasn't that naive.

I went through four years of high school with one best friend and no boyfriends. Nothing even close to a crush for that matter. And truly, I was fine with it.

Or at least that's what I tell myself.

* * * * * *

Minutes later, I arrive at English class and am greeted by the ever-so friendly glare of Mrs. Copper: my English teacher or spawn of Satan. I really couldn't tell the difference. No one could.

Although I disliked her, it was in my nature to still be kind and show her respect. It's how my single-mother raised me.

"Morning, Mrs. Copper." I threw her a warm smile and friendly wave as I walked past her on the way to my desk in the last row.

"Hmph." She grunted in response, not even bothering to shift her eyes off the book in her hand. Whatever, it was progress. Most mornings she just ignores me.

I slumped down in my chair and threw my bag on my desk, massaging my shoulders where the straps just were. As I waited for the class to fill, my eyes drifted to Mrs. Copper. She looked small and fragile, her thin face hidden behind chunky blue glasses and a short, grey pixie cut. Her wardrobe consisted solely of neutral colours, today she was wearing a grey blazer with a matching pencil skirt. I guess she was pretty, in an odd sort of way.

Lost in thought, I looked away from my teacher and realized that the class was nearly full. Almost every desk was occupied by a student and the room was full of laughter and chatter. I scrolled through my twitter feed to look distracted and not like the complete loner that I was.

"Look!" Eagerly whispered the brunette girl in front of me, pointing towards the doorway while trying to get her friend's attention. They both looked up and sighed, resting their chins on their palms and staring dreamily at the door.

I looked up to see what the big deal was. That was when I saw him.

Oh.

There he was, decked out in his navy blue varsity jacket that stretched over his broad shoulders, black ripped jeans, with his backpack slung lazily over one shoulder.

"How's it going, Mrs. C?" His voice was deep and flirty as he gave her one of his killer smiles, exposing his perfect white teeth, before sauntering over to his seat. She looked up from her book and I swear her cheeks turned red.  Gross .

"Miss. Hartwell?" She repeated, her voice heavy with annoyance.

I sat there dumbfounded, grateful when I noticed another student's hand raise into the air.

"Yes, Miss. McHenry? Would you like to answer the question?"

McHenry?

No. Not-

"I would  love to answer the question for you, Mrs. Copper." Her voice dripped with fake admiration as she addressed the teacher.

I glanced over and rolled my eyes.

Jenny McHenry.

Her entire existence can be summarized into four words: Cheerleader, fake and raging-asshole.

Her platinum blond curls bounced as she enthusiastically answered the question, waving around her slender arms to emphasis her point. If a Barbie doll suddenly came alive and was a functioning human, that would be Jenny. She was tall and thin, with luscious platinum-blond curls cascading down her back. Her bold lips were always shinning red with lipstick and stood out on her caramel skin. Her cat-like blue eyes gleaming with mischief. She was head cheerleader and every guy at Eastwood was lusting after her.

I guess in a perfect world, she and Brett would be dating and stomping over us mere mortals. But that was not the case. Even Brett could see past her phoney attitude and recognize her for what she truly was: a manipulative monster who derived pleasure from putting others down.

I quickly glanced at him and smiled when I saw him rolling his eyes in annoyance as Jenny answered the question. Hearing my own name snapped me back to reality.

"You'll have to excuse dear Becca, Mrs. Copper," She went on, her voice oozing fake sympathy. "You see, she's never had a boyfriend, so she wouldn't understand the concept of love." She shrugged, flipping her curls over her shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger as the class laughed at my expense.

My eyes were blazing as I stared at her, I wanted to rip every single curl out of her perfect head.

What the hell? I've never even  spoken to her before. What does she have against me? And why did she just assume I've never had a boyfriend? She was right, but how did she know?

She glanced back at me and her mouth broke into a huge grin as she took in my anger. She twirled a curl around her finger and winked at me before turning around.

The class was roaring with laughter and I wanted to let it consume me.

I looked at  him to see his reaction and he was leaning back in his chair, fingering one of the holes in his jeans. His eyes were turned downwards and his long lashes casted shadows onto his cheeks. Clearly, he was bored and unaffected by the scene around him.

I, on the other hand, was ready to kill.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Mrs. Copper, her face red in anger as she tried to catch the attention of her students. "That is enough. Now. Miss. McHenry, think twice before interrupting my class with such immaturity or next time you will receive detention." She shot Jenny a look of pure malice before picking up her novel and continuing her lesson.

Jenny was snickering quietly to her friend beside her, completely nonchalant about the trouble she just caused.

One more year. 180 days of classes.

I. Can. Do. This.

* * * * * *

When the school bell rang and class was dismissed, I sprinted out of there as fast as I could. Maybe I should visit the guidance counsellor and request a class change? The thought of stepping another foot in there made me nauseous.

I arrived at my locker and took a deep breath. The familiar feeling of entering my combination was enough to momentarily calm me down.

As I placed my books into my locker, I heard the  click-clack  of a pair of heels walking towards me. Slamming it shut, I looked up and stared into the ice-cold eyes of none other than Jenny, who was now accompanied by her best friend and fellow cheerleader, Izzy Jones.

Standing there in their matching royal-blue cheerleading uniforms, eyes boring into me expectingly, I tensed and willed myself to not stoop to their level. I rolled my eyes and began to turn around before her sugary sweet voice interrupted me.

"I hope you weren't offended by my little joke in there, Becca. I am  so sorry, I was just teasing."

She batted her blue eyes at me, a look of sympathy dawned her delicate face but I was smarter than that. I had a talent for detecting fakeness and right now, my bullshit-radar was going off.

Izzy snickered and quickly covered her mouth while Jenny stood there obnoxiously smacking her pink bubblegum.

I mustered up as much courage as I could and tried to not sound hurt when I opened my mouth.

"Whatever, Jenny. I couldn't care less." I fought the urge to flash a specific finger in her face.

Turning around, I grabbed my bag off the floor and began to walk away.

"Becca!"

I stopped abruptly, waiting for the sword to fall.

"Is it true though? Have you really never had a boyfriend?"

I could hear their raging giggles behind me. They thought this was a joke? Bullying someone publicly and then harassing them in the hallway? What the hell was their problem?

I had enough. Screw being the better person, I wouldn't stand still and let people walk all over me.

Spinning on my heel to face them, I flashed the best fake smile I could muster.

" Of course that's not true, Jenny." I spat, my voice imitating hers. In a snap decision, I decided to lie. Hell yes, I had never had a boyfriend. Was that a bad thing? Of course not, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of making fun of me.

"I do have a boyfriend, you didn't know?" I placed my hand over my chest and batted my eyelashes, feigning ignorance. Their eyes narrowed as they awaited my next words. "We began dating at the beginning of summer! He's perfect, truly."

I crossed my arms over my chest and flashed them a smile, waiting for them to take the bait.

"Yeah, right." Izzy scoffed. "Invisible ones don't count, Becca." They burst out laughing at her joke, high-fiving each other and flipping their hair.

I looked around and noticed a crowd had begun to form. Fights were rare at Eastwood and students were eager to catch every bit of this one. While surveying the crowd, I noticed Brett standing behind Izzy, watching me. He looked...angry. His eyes blazing with a fire that seemed foreign on his normally kind face.

My attention snapped back to Jenny as she launched her next insult.

"How pathetic. The only boyfriend you'll ever have doesn't even exist. Don't worry, Becca. Some people are meant to die alone."

She giggled joyfully at the look of hurt on my face. I was furious but, most of all, I was embarrassed. I had never wanted to slap someone so badly in my entire life. My palm was tingling just thinking about it.

They stood there giggling and time stood still. I was trapped in a nightmare of hurt and horror. Students around me had their phones out, recording this entire moment and surely planning on uploading it online tonight. Jenny and Izzy looked triumphant, pleased with their ability to cause me pain.

I didn't know what to do. I willed the tears not to spill but I didn't know how long I could hold off.

Before I could run away, I noticed Brett quickly walking towards me. The look of anger on his face was gone, replaced by one of...adoration? What was he doing?

"There you are, baby." He threw his arms around me, pulling my body firmly against his before I even had time to react.

The Brett Wells was hugging me.

What the hell?

He pulled away, his hands placed gently on my shoulders as he stared at me, his back towards Jenny and Izzy. Discreetly, he winked at me and gave me a dazzling smile before he turned around. I stood there, limp, unable to move. My head was spinning.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, Jen. Don't you have a pompom to wave around or something?"

The look of hurt on Jenny's face made a gigantic smile stretch across mine. The students around us were roaring with laughter as Jenny stood there dumb-founded. Finally catching on to his act, I mustered newfound courage and placed my hand in Brett's, intertwining our fingers together.

His hand was warm and soft, completely engulfing my tiny one. His thumb began to stroke the back of my hand reassuringly. I felt at ease.

Snapping out of her trance, the horror was gone from Jenny's eyes, replaced by a burning hatred. Her blue eyes narrowed as she took in our locked hands, a look of pure envy crossing her face.

"I see you lowered your standards, Brett." She no longer tried to hide behind a sugary-sweet voice, letting her anger seep through in her every word she spat out. Suddenly, she laughed. Her curls bouncing around her head as her shoulders shook enthusiastically.

"Fine, you're dating. So you wouldn't mind kissing her then, would you?" Her eyes shone with a challenge, waiting for Brett to crack his facade and admit that it was all just an act.

I took a deep breath, preparing for him to admit the truth when his mouth slammed against mine, knocking the breath out of me.

His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him while he gently kissed my mouth. Instinctively, I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck, pulling him down and leaning into the kiss.

I was kissing Brett Wells.

Brett Wells was kissing...me?

I was tingling everywhere. He gently bit my bottom lip before pulling back, his eyes blazing in mischief as he licked his lips. I stared at him in awe, unable to speak.

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Becca

The Brett Wells kissed me.

Students got it on video and the entire school would know in a matter of minutes.

Oh God.

The immediate regret I felt began to subside as I saw the look on Jenny's face. I had never seen someone look so pissed off in my entire life.

Her face, neck, arms and hands were red. If looks could kill, I would surely be dead. Her chest was rising rapidly as she took quick, shallow breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't working.

This was amazing. Was it wrong for me to feel this way?

Screw it, she deserved this.

I looked over at Brett who was standing beside me, his arm around my waist, smugly. If it wasn't for his arm there, I probably would have collapsed. His smile lit up his face and he looked happy, like he was loving every minute of this. He glanced at me sideways and winked before he leaned in and kissed my cheek, the rough stubble on his jaw tickled my face as our skin touched.

He leaned back and shifted his eyes to Jenny, clearing his throat.

"Would you like us to have sex right here as well, or is a kiss enough for you, Jen?"

My mouth dropped open as soon as those words came out of his mouth. I shoved my hands into my pockets and bit my lip, suddenly very self-conscious and aware of the boy with his arm around my waist.

"Ugh!" Jenny reached out as if about to slap me, then brought her hand back quickly and stormed off with Izzy trailing behind her.

The crowd around us began to disperse but I didn't miss the look of complete awe on every student's face. I'm pretty sure mine resembled something quite similar.

I peeked up at Brett who let out a booming laugh.

He was watching me with an amused expression on his face. His eyebrows were drawn upwards and his eyes friendly, a smirk curving up the sides of his mouth. A golden lock of hair fell forwards and covered his eye. He immediately reached up and brushed it back.

I'm glad he did. I had a weird urge to reach up and do it for him and probably would have.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"So," he licked his lips as he studied my every move. Was he waiting for me to say something? I've been silent this entire time and he was watching me oddly.

"Uhm," I coughed, awkwardly averting my eyes from his gaze.

He laughed again and leaned back on the locker, running his hands through his now messy hair.

"Cat got your tongue? A subtle thank you would suffice."

I could feel my wits coming back as the anger boiled its way up inside me.

"Thank you?" I sneered. "I never asked you to do that. I could have handled myself."

Crossing my arms tightly over my chest, I stared him down. God, he was gorgeous.

"Woah," he lifted his arms up defensively, his palms facing me. "I was just teasing. Becca, is it?"

I nodded. Why would he want to help me?

"Jenny sucks, that's why. I couldn't stand back and let her do that to you."

Had I said that out loud? Dammit.

He winked again. What was it with him and winking?

"Are you alright? Becca?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks. I should go..."

I fumbled for my bag and threw it over my shoulder, suddenly desperate to get as far from this school as possible. The gossip is going to start flying and I didn't want to be here when all hell broke loose.

"Thanks for ... that," I managed to get out, fumbling over my own words. I gave Brett a lame wave and began to walk away.

"Anytime, girlfriend."

Wink.

I nearly tripped as I walked away, moving my legs the fastest they would allow.

As I pushed open the door to the staircase, I could still hear his laughter.

Girlfriend.

Oh boy.

* * * * * *

One bus ride later and I had arrived at the house of my best friend: Cassie.

Highschool wasn't the same without her. Being a year older, she had already graduated and left me to suffer the depths of hell alone. If only she was there today...she's never going to believe what I'm about to tell her.

"HE WHAT?!" Her green eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise when I told her what happened.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, Cass. I'm just as shocked as you are."

I was sitting on her turquoise polka-dot bed while she stood in front of me, pacing back and forth as she took in every single detail. Her straight, chestnut brown hair, once in a tidy ponytail, was now falling down her shoulders from the amount of times she raked her fingers through it in suspense.

She demanded I tell her every single detail of what happened, so I did. What were best friends for?

"I can't believe you kissed  the Brett Wells," I rolled my eyes at the shock in her voice, slightly offended by how hard of a time she was having believing me.

Cassie and I were complete opposites, yet we managed to get along perfectly. We had been friends since we were kids and grew up together. Ever since, we had been inseparable. She was loud and bubbly, always speaking her mind and not afraid to tell you exactly what she's thinking. I, on the other hand, was more reserved. I went out of my way to blend in, whereas Cassie went out of her way to stand out.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and stared at me directly. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Stop!" I giggled uncontrollably at how serious she was. Then I blushed when the answer came to mind:  Yes.

"I seriously wish I was you right now. That boy is drop dead gorgeous, Becca! Plus, he hates Jenny too and was practically your knight-in-shining-armour? Please marry him or I will." She threw herself onto the bed wistfully with her arms outstretched. I rolled my eyes. So dramatic.

Cassie was the only person I could tell everything to; every single thing I was feeling, she was the only one I could confide him.

"I don't know, Cass..." I chewed on my lip as I tried to sort through my feelings. She propped herself up on her elbow, facing me with her chin resting in her palm. I took a deep breath.

"He was just helping me out, right? It's not like it meant anything..." I let out a breath in frustration, got up and marched towards the full-body mirror in the corner of the room.

Staring at myself, I tried to see what Brett would see in me.

My blond hair was tied up lazily in a boring bun and my blue eyes seemed too big for my face. Big, pink lips jutted out from under my round nose and I became aware of how swollen they are. Then I remembered how Brett kissed and bit them...they started to tingle. I glanced down at my body, I was short and fairly skinny. Even when standing beside Brett, he was a solid head taller than me, probably more.

I stared lamely at my boring jean jacket over my uniform blouse, red plaid skirt and fishnet stockings.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Cassie's voice broke me out of my trance and brought my attention back to her.

"Trying to see myself in Brett's eyes," I responded, smoothing out the lines in my skirt.

"An impossible task," was all she said as she watched me, analyzing my every move.

I cast my eyes downwards, unable to meet her gaze. "Why would he kiss me, Cass? Look at me. I'm  ordinary . He's Brett freaking Wells."

She shrugged. "He was just trying to help you, girl. You're over-thinking this."

She was right, I knew it. But I always over-thought everything. Were we supposed to pretend to be dating now? Would I have to eat lunch with him? Would he come clean and tell the entire school it was a joke? Would -

My phone buzzed and interrupted my self-loathing.

"Who is it?" Cassie chimed in, laying on her back and flipping through a magazine.

All that appeared on my phone screen was a number, no name.

I entered my passcode and swiped, suddenly nervous to see who this mystery number belonged to.

Unknown: Hey, it's your boyfriend. I was thinking I could give you a ride to school tomorrow?

I nearly dropped my phone as I read the message. Then read it again. Then again - just to make sure it was real.

"It's Brett." I said in awe. Cassie squealed and leaped off the bed, running to my side and taking the phone from my hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" She shrieked and began to run around the room, singing some corny song about Brett and I...having babies? I burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Will you give me my phone back? I need to respond!" How the hell did he get my number?

Reluctantly, Cassie handed me my phone back and peered over my shoulder, staring longingly at the device.

Play it cool, Becca . I quickly added his number into my contacts before responding.

Brett, hey. How did you get my number?

*beep*

Brett: I'm your boyfriend, why wouldn't I have your number?

*beep*

Brett: Kidding, I got it from someone. I wanted to ask you something.

I typed back hesitantly. He went through the trouble of actually getting my number? I smiled.

Okay, what is it?

*beep*

Brett: How do you usually get to school?

That's what he wanted to ask? I had no idea where this conversation was heading, but I was oddly enjoying it.

Fine, I was loving it. I was smiling like an idiot.

I walk to school...?

I could picture the uneven smile on his lips while he texted him, his hair falling into his eyes as his head was facing downwards, angled towards his phone. I giggled just thinking about it.

*beep*

Brett: See, I can't have my girlfriend walking to school everyday. What kind of boyfriend would I be? So I'll pick you up tomorrow. Address?

Cassie screamed in delight over my shoulder, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

You don't need to do that, Brett. I don't mind the walk.

*beep*

Brett: Address? I won't stop until you send it.

I began typing back a response but was interrupted by his constant texting.

*beep*

Brett: Address?

*beep*

Brett: Address?

*beep*

Brett: Address?

"Fine!" I giggled, before realizing he couldn't actually hear me. I was feeling giddy, what was he doing to me?

I typed in my address and hit send, throwing my phone onto the bed and turning to stare at Cassie.

Her green eyes were wide and a huge grin covered her face as she stared at me, one hand covering her mouth in excitement.

"Cass..." I whispered, darting my eyes to the phone laying on her bed. "What just happened?"

She placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at me, suddenly very serious. "Becca, don't freak out."

I took deep breaths to stop my heart from beating so fast. 

"I think..." She started, then stopped as her face broke into a huge grin. "I think you're dating Brett freaking Wells!"

She shook me violently and I couldn't help it, I smiled. She threw her head back in laughter and I joined in.

I found myself wondering what kind of mess I had gotten tangled into.


End file.
